Stay Here or at least Near
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Ahsoka is in her room attempting to meditate since sleep has evaded her. It has been a long time since she spent a full night on a rebel ship. Even longer since it was a night with her old alley on the same ship as her. Little did she know he was coming to her this time.


A request by anonymous on tumbr: Hi! I was wondering if I could have some fluffy rexsoka? Anything really, as long as they are alive and happy and together. Because canon breaks my heart. Thank you!

* * *

In her room the ship was quiet. Only the engine was audible from it. The sounds of which helps her meditate, and for the rare hour or so to sleep. Ahsoka preferred to stay awake when on ships. Despite how rhythmic the engines within the ship hum together. The lullaby it sings with every part playing their part of the song. It was when the song was interrupted by her door opening. She would have to continue her meditations later.

"Ahsoka?" His voice fills the room before the light.

"Rex? You're still up?" Ahsoka asks as she quickly moves her arms to hide her recently received message behind her back.

Rex's eyes did not miss the movement. Brown meets blue and Ahsoka knows she is found out. Still, neither make a comment about the poorly hidden pad with the email open. The old clone takes a seat next to her. He offers out his hand and with a sigh Ahsoka carefully places the electronic pad within it.

Surprise is what Rex feels as he reads. He would admit he thought it would be a message from or to their allies. Perhaps the young jedi Kanan. Maybe she was trying to reach out to an old flame. That seemed to be the least likely, but it was the one that held true. As he reads the letter he could feel a smile forming on his lips. His chest reverberates his laugh. An email from many years ago just two years after their contact had been completely cut.

"Rex, you were not," She attempts to explain but he already seemed to understand.

"Come on 'Soka. We both already knew." He carefully sets the pad down on the short table in front of them. He had guessed she had taken a shine to other people during all those years. At least once.

"I thought with how long it has been that it would be impossible."

Rex sighs. Carefully he runs a hand through his hair. "I won't lie. I don't like how it happened last time. It was all such a rush, and I wanted to make it special for you. For me, but with the order an' all that." He shakes his weary head before resting it in his hands.

"But it is never too late Ahsoka until someone is dead, and everyone can always try again." Rex attempts a small smile for the jedi. His jedi. No she refused to be called that anymore, but in his mind it is hard to think of her as anything else. Just like he will always be captain to her.

"Wisdom comes from old age I see."

"Experience." Rex corrects her.

"Ah, right." She returns his smile. Her blue eyes sparkling. "If I remember correctly am I not four years older than you?"

"Five." Rex corrects. "But then again." He gestures to himself. "I think I've got you beat physically."

"Well if it's never too late until someone is dead, then shall we try again? Captain." Lithe arms wrap around his shoulders from behind as she scoots closer to his back. A challenge. One Ahsoka knew the clone would not rise up to.

Quicker than she thought he could Rex was up. In a moment he had her lifted up in his arms. Almost just as quick he carries her over to the couch and drops her down on it. He follows her down by taking a seat beside the laughing togruta.

Rex finds himself laughing along with her. Oh it had been a long while since he last laughed this much. Too long. "Give this old man some time." If only he was a few years younger again.

"Come on Rex, I'm sure you are just as strong as you have always been." He had just carried her.

"You underestimate the powers of old age and long worries. They have strong effects on old men." Rex explains with a hint of humor in his voice. Ahsoka felt as if it bothered him more then he would ever admit.

"So why did you?" Rex asks his hand waving over to the pad they had left behind.

Ahsoka sits herself up right. Leaning against her oldest living comrade. She knew what he spoke of. The email she had been reading before beginning her meditation. He probably was asking why did she move on from him. Why did she leave her next lover so soon? Why did she never take another? No there is no way he would know to ask that last one.

"Why did I do what?" Ahsoka asks for clarification as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"You ended it." Rex clairfies pulling Ahsoka closer.

This was not a conversation she wanted to have. For any answer she had would only sound half-formed. As if she was grasping at straws. Back then it felt as if she was. "Why did you come tonight?" Ahsoka changes the subject. They had not talked about meeting tonight anytime previously. His visit was unexpected but nice. It would be nicer if the conversation could simply stay changed.

"It's the anniversary." Rex points out. "I didn't want you to be alone." His smile melts away as if it was snow melting under the sun's heat. Yes this day was a very grave day indeed.

"Apparently it is Ezra's birthday as well." Ahsoka chooses to point out the positive. She gently uses the force to turn on the hologram on the other side of the room. "The boy does well under Kanan's tutelage."

"Yes, but he could do better." Rex points out as Ahsoka turns on an old movie she still had. It was the only one she had ever seen when she was a training to become a padawan. Rex knew it well. They watched it on their first night after the war was done, and lost.

"There is anger in him." Ahsoka admits hoping that eventually Kanan and Hera could quell the anger within young Ezra. Love has proved to often be stronger than hate.

"I saw a remake of this movie." Rex informs her. "They change the actors, and the ending. I think I prefer it."

"What's the difference?" Ahsoka asks curioused by the fact that Rex had watched movies during these long years. She never took him for the type to relax at all really.

"Instead of it ending at the kiss they took it further. Shows them getting married. Ends with them moving into a new place on Corelian. So I guess not changed as much as extended." Rex corrects himself with a shrug.

Ahsoka laughs. "It sounds nice. We have to watch it some time."

Ahsoka felt Rex's eyes shoot to her. He coughs and quickly looks away as she looks up to meet him. "Um, does that mean you're staying sir? Sorry I mean Ahsoka."

The togruta felt her chest grow warmer. She could even spot the red in Rex's cheeks growing in the dark room. The only light came from the holo movie. This scene she knew well. When the man promises to never let his job get in between their love. A sappy scene but it was a guilty pleasure for her.

"Yes, Rex. I am staying." Ahsoka reaches up and kisses Rex's cheek. "Will you stay with me? I could always use a Captain with your knowledge. Someone who I know would support me."

"Always Ahsoka." Rex promises. He changes his position to lean against the arm of her couch. A quick pull on her arm brings her body to lay on top of his. "Nothing could stop me from saving you."

"Not even age or time." Ahsoka jokes and Rex pinches her arm for revenge.

"No not even those." They share one last loud laugh before returning to their viewing. Staying there in each other's arms long into the dawn. For once the two veterans were able to sleep soundly for much longer then either had in a long time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story and if you have any requests of stories you would like to see written, let me know.


End file.
